The Truth About Slytherins
by Machiavellian42
Summary: A series of oneshots about all the little Slytherins. Rated T because I'm pretty much the most paranoid person ever.
1. Pansy Parkinson

**The first in a series of oneshots about my favorite little Slytherins, beginning with Pansy.  
xxx **

Pansy knew that Draco Malfoy did not love her. She remembered the dark night when she'd first realized the truth; that he never had and never would. That moment in fourth year when she'd kissed him out by the lake, the water shimmering like glass, rain drumming on their faces like ethereal teardrops from on high.

After she'd realized, she'd began to feel it, in every touch, every kiss. In the way his dove gray eyes never quite met hers. The way his smile burned, scorching searing holes in her already cracking constitution. Warming her up and freezing her heart to the core. She was an ice princess. She didn't feel anything. She wouldn't feel anything.

She knew he would leave her one day, one day when he found someone better than her. Someone who deserved him like she never could. Someone who wasn't broken. Someone who wasn't selfish and ruthless, someone who never questioned him, who meekly complied to his every order. Maybe he would love their sweetness, feel about them how she did about him.

And yet, he hadn't left her thus far. He still held her hand when she took his, kissed her when she pressed her lips to his perfect mouth, replied quietly when she whispered softly into his ear, as if louder words would shatter the little they had. It wasn't what she wanted. Wasn't what she deserved. But somehow, for now, it was just enough.

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy  
xxx **

Draco wasn't gay. He was sure of that much. Bisexual? It was certainly possible. Despite the Slytherin's 'if it happened when you were drunk, then it didn't happen at all' policy, he was sure Blaise remembered the party where they'd snogged in a corner for the better part of three hours. He did. Vividly.

He'd had girlfriends too, many actually; it was no secret that if you were looking to get laid, Draco was your guy. While his best friend Blaise at least attempted to charm girls, Draco didn't need to make the effort; everyone thought he was extremely funny and sarcastic the way he was. He was neither, only immensely unkind.

That's not to say that he didn't feel affections for anyone. He had a bit of a soft spot for Pansy Parkinson. Most people thought he only kept her around since she put out, but they were wrong. Then again, most people didn't really know Draco Malfoy at all. No one really did. Pansy was one of the few who even came close.

The truth was, Draco was tired. He was tired of being a death eater, tired of the war, tired of being a ice cold Slytherin. He wanted someone to hold him, to tell him that it was all right, that it was all over now. Someone he didn't have to pretend for, that would love him for all of his cowardice and fear.

But that would never happen. The world wasn't full of do-good-Gryffindors like Potter and that beautiful Granger girl. Not that they would bother with broken Slytherins like him. So he did what he did best: smirked, and moved on.

**Reviews are awesome.**


	3. Blaise Zabini

**Blaise Zabini**  
**xxx **

If someone asked Blaise Zabini what his three favorite things were, he would've replied, with a seductive smile, sex, money, and firewhiskey. Maybe that made him a bad person. He really couldn't have cared less. Blaise didn't spend a lot of time caring about things, it wasn't something he could be bothered doing. He was beautiful, and he knew it. With his looks and his money, he could buy any happiness he could ever want.

It wasn't that Blaise didn't feel anything for anyone. He liked his housemates. He liked Pansy, even more so when she wasn't wearing clothes. He liked Draco, especially when he was really drunk. He liked Theodore, Millicent, and Daphne, and even Crabbe and Goyle. But he didn't really care about any of them.

Ginny Weasley was a blood traitor, albeit a very pretty one. Not that Blaise cared about her. Not that every time he went to Slughorn's stupid parties he went only to see her. To watch the way her hair cascaded down her back in a scarlet waterfall, or how her eyes crinkled at the edges when she laughed.

He'd kissed her once. It was over winter break. She'd stayed at Hogwarts that year instead of going home. Blaise never went home for Christmas, it was better that way. His mother would send him his presents, and he wouldn't have to deal with whatever stupid new boyfriend she'd ensnared this time.

He was in the library when he saw her hunched over a book, quill in hand, face screwed up in concentration. He'd gone over to her and sat down at her table and suddenly they were talking. She hadn't known who he was at that point. He hadn't been wearing his uniform.

They talked until Madame Pince kicked them out, and he walked her to her common room door. Someone had hung mistletoe on the ceiling. She'd looked up, and smiled at him. 'Look.' she's said. 'Mistletoe.'

And then he'd kissed her. 'I'm sorry,' she'd said minutes later. 'I never actually got your name...?'

'Blaise.' He'd replied. 'I'm Blaise Zabini.'

'I've heard stories about you.' She said carefully, turning to enter her common room and leaving him standing in the hallway to realize what he should have known from the start. Gryffindors didn't talk to no good Slytherins.

She hated him. Because he was a bad Slytherin and she was too good for boys like him. He knew that. And he hated her back. Hated her for never sparing him another glance.

**Review and I'll bake you a batch of cookies.**


	4. Daphne Greengrass

**Well I've moved on to Daphne! So... who should I do next?**  
**xxx**

Daphne Greengrass liked her little games. After accepting at the humble age of thirteen that she wasn't, and would never be, a good and honest person, she decided to at least use that to her advantage.

Of all the games she knew, playing girlfriend was her favorite. First, there would be a boy. He would catch her affections and she'd catch his in her cruel little ways. Touching, giggling, flirting, until he was wrapped soundly around her pinky finger.

It wasn't that she didn't like them. She really did. For a week, or a month or two, just long enough for them to fall, hard. She'd stop them on their way down of course; kissing, touching, flaunting, until she got bored and let them slip through her pale, manicured fingers. Underneath her bed she had a box full of expensive jewelry, tokens of unrequited affections glittering like shards of their broken hearts.

First it was Theodore Nott, then Vincent Crabbe, Draco Malfoy (he hadn't fallen that hard, but then, he was rather insouciant), Seamus Finnigan, Rodger Davies (he'd cried), Michael Corner, and Terry Boot. It was nothing more than a game, each new boy leaving her with nothing more than a few good stories and a feeling of satisfaction.

Blaise Zabini was different, though she didn't know at the time. It started with a bit of flirting, and then before she knew it, Daphne had a crush. He asked her out the next week.

Wasn't it funny, Pansy quipped two weeks later upon finding Daphne sobbing on her bed, that the heartbreaker fell the hardest?

**xxx**  
**I love reviews. They are better than candy canes and hot chocolate.**


	5. Millicent Bullstrode

**So I asked for your opinion and then went an wrote another chapter without reading the reviews. Sorry. . I won't fail next time, promise!**  
**xxx **

Millicent Bullstrode went anorexic, because in a world she couldn't control, it was something that she could. Or at least that's what she told her therapist.

She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, after all. She knew what she wanted, and if she had to lie a little to get there? That wasn't her concern. She wanted to be pretty. To be thin like Daphne, to be able to giggle and hang off of Draco's arm like Pansy, or even to be able to go swimming without hearing the word 'shamu' snickered under her housemate's breathes.

So she stopped eating. It worked well. Her hair did take a bit of a beating, but she magicked it back to silky black perfection. She was also tired a lot, but that was fixed with a simple charm.

It was good, great actually. She wore slinky black dresses, and four inch heels, and she was happy. She let Theodore Nott take her up into the boys dorm, and never once complained as he gave her bruises that wouldn't go away until the next week. She smiled, twirling the diamonds in her ears as she failed her classes, and giggled with Pansy and Daphne, and paid that chubby little Ravenclaw to do her homework.

She was happy.


End file.
